


can i lay by your side (and make sure you're alright)

by ahgasses



Series: sickeningly sweet like honey [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Soft Jaebum, married!jjp, soft and cutie jinyoung, soft jaebum is my weakness, what else is there orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them, especially Jinyoung, were still so young when their parents tied them into a knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i lay by your side (and make sure you're alright)

**Author's Note:**

> i know what am i writing but i'm not sure if i write this out very well but the plot has been bugging me since yesterday so i spend the rest of my night writing this without knowing what i have turned this story to ;; (and i have planned this as a series orz) 
> 
> kudos & comments are very much appreciated ♡ 
> 
> hmu @ twitter with the same username ♡

Cold breeze of the night softly slapping against his uncovered skins – making the scattering papers on the table lifting slightly as the cold breeze invited itself in Jaebum’s warm room. It’s almost summer and summer means he’ll be sitting for his final for the last semester of his degree and nights like this doesn’t affect him very much as he has lived through this kind of night ever since he started university.

 

Tons of scattering papers on the table that Jaebum needs to read for his final are making him dizzy. The sentences are slowly becomes blurry and he had to squint his eyes to get a better sight of the sentences. Grabbing another highlighter across the table, Jaebum starts to highlight important sentences and jots down the sentences in his note book beside the papers. The concentration doesn’t last long as his eyes slowly becomes teary and Jaebum leans back against the chair – shut his eyes tightly as he rubs them.

 

The sound of the bones cracking sounds satisfying as Jaebum stretches his body for a moment before going back to reading. He was about to highlight another important sentences when his door is being knocked from outside.

 

“Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum turns his body around facing the door that he left slightly open before he started studying earlier and a familiar face that he slowly grows fond of appears in his eyes. He glances at the clock across the table. 3.12 A.M.

 

“Hey, Jinyoung” Jaebum croaks out and that was when he realizes that he hasn’t drink for hours because his throat feels itchy at the dryness, “Come in. What keeps you up? You couldn’t sleep?”

 

Jinyoung straightens his body and slowly pushes the door wider for him to excuse himself in. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung closes the door slightly and walks toward his bed, glancing at Jaebum as if to ask for permission to sit and Jaebum nods slightly. Jinyoung sits on the bed and lets out a soft sigh as he stretches his legs and he doesn’t look at Jaebum as he speaks.

 

“There are still many left to read?” Jinyoung asks softly and Jaebum glances at the scattering papers on the table before he shifts his attention back on Jinyoung.

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum replies and leans his shoulder against the chair, bending his body slightly rightward, “How about you? Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“I have an essay to submit on Friday and was going to make myself a coffee when I saw the lights are still on in your room,” Jinyoung says and looks up at Jaebum, “Am I interrupting you?”

 

Jaebum shakes his head as response and chuckles, “No, you’re not. It has been hours since I started reading and honestly, I need a short break. I’m getting dizzy,”

 

The room was silence for a moment as Jinyoung looks torn in between what, Jaebum doesn’t know and he watches as Jinyoung looks down on his legs and bites his lips before Jinyoung looks up again and Jaebum raises his eyebrows in response.

 

“Do you want a coffee? I was going to make myself a coffee and it wouldn’t be a burden for me to make you one but if you don’t want then, it’s fi—“

 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum chuckles as he stops Jinyoung from rambling. The poor boy is in red in the face and bites his lips shyly as response after he realizes that he just spoke without stopping. Jaebum’s eyes softens and he smiles, “Yeah, sure. I mean, for the coffee, sure, why not,”

 

Hearing Jaebum’s response make Jinyoung beams in happiness and he happily excuses himself out from the room to the kitchen and the expression on Jinyoung’s face somehow made Jaebum wants to grab the younger’s wrist and pulls him in a hug but the only thing that blocks him from doing it is his courage. And because both of them still needs more time to adjust themselves in each other’s presence.

 

Both of them, especially Jinyoung, were still so young when their parents tied them into a knot.

 

Jaebum was in the first year of his degree meanwhile Jinyoung was in the first year of his diploma when they heard the news that they were going to marry each other. Jaebum, not liking the idea that his parents were going to marry him to Jinyoung – someone who he only knows by the face and not the personality – protested because the idea of his parents arranging the marriage for him at the early age pissed him off and he didn’t want to scold his parents and break the bond between them so he stayed out of the home for weeks to cool off.

 

Jaebum came home on the day his mom called him, saying that Jinyoung agreed to the marriage and when Jaebum stepped in the home after weeks stayed out, the first thing that greet him was Jinyoung’s awkward and soft smile.

 

They barely know each other by the time they tied the knot. At the early age of marrying someone that he barely know, Jaebum always thought that Jinyoung is fragile – until today, Jaebum always thinks that Jinyoung is a person who easily breaks down and his heart aches at the thought of Jinyoung crying alone behind the closed door without someone knows what he was going through. The first month of their marriage was awkward, Jaebum still remember. They moved out to Jaebum’s apartment after weeks staying with Jaebum’s family and starting from the first day until the end of the first month since they married each other, everything was awkward.

 

Jaebum won’t say that their relationship was cold back then because they weren’t. Never once passes across Jaebum’s mind that he hates Jinyoung for agreeing to this arranged marriage. Instead, Jaebum often thinks what made Jinyoung agreed to the marriage.

 

Months staying with Jinyoung make Jaebum grows fond of the younger. Just like what he thought at the early of their marriage, Jinyoung is indeed fragile and he wants to protect the younger. They rarely have a long conversation with each other but when they do, Jaebum finds himself liking the soft tone of Jinyoung’s voice when he talks. Jaebum knows that Jinyoung is a talkative person. There was one day where Jinyoung woke up late to the class and Jaebum drove Jinyoung to his university for the first time since he didn’t have class on that day and for the first time ever too, Jaebum waited until Jinyoung finished his 2 hours class and that was when Jaebum saw Jinyoung happily chatting with his friends. He still remember that Jinyoung was surprised to see him waiting in the car in front of his university and softly scolding Jaebum on the way back home that Jaebum didn’t have to do this but Jaebum insisted.

 

Everything about Jinyoung is warm and Jaebum couldn’t help his heart to swell at the thought how lucky actually he is to have Jinyoung to spend his entire life with. And honestly, ever since he started living with Jinyoung and gets to know him deeper, Jaebum couldn’t bring himself to think how it would be or feel to live and marry someone other than Jinyoung.

 

Jaebum was in deep concentration again when his room smells like hot coffee. He looks up to see Jinyoung is smiling down at him before he places the mug next to Jaebum.

 

“I don’t know if you’re up to eating foods at this time because I do and I heated something from the dinner and I thought you might want to eat something so—“ and instead of talking more, Jinyoung places a small plate of spaghetti that they ate during the dinner earlier next to the mug.

 

Jaebum doesn’t want to eat because he has brushed his teeth but it warms his heart up knowing Jinyoung heated up food for him to eat and soon, his stomach growls at the scent of the spaghetti fills up the room.

 

“Thanks, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum looks up and smiles softly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung bites his lips shyly and nods as response.

 

“Eat well,” Jinyoung softly says and steps backward after a moment, “I’ll be in my room if you need anything,”

 

Jaebum only hums in response after he gave Jinyoung a small and brief smile and goes back to concentrate on his papers after he took a sip of his hot coffee. Jaebum heard the door creaks open and thought Jinyoung let the door slightly open as he doesn’t hear the door closes tightly. Jaebum was about to reach out for his coffee again when warm palms cups his cheeks, turns his face to the side and all Jaebum is Jinyoung’s cream stripes shirt as Jinyoung’s soft lips lands on his forehead.

 

The lips stay there only for a moment and Jinyoung’s lips trembles – Jaebum could feel it but doesn’t comment anything as he’s too surprised to react. When Jinyoung backs away, he has his eyes shut, cheeks colored and Jaebum thinks Jinyoung is effortlessly beautiful. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung’s eyes flickers open and Jinyoung avoid his eyes from looking at Jaebum.

 

“You—You look like you need something to keep you pump up and I—I can’t think of anything so—“

 

“Do you want to stay in my room?” Jaebum asks and Jinyoung looks up at him, confused.

 

“What?”

 

“You said that I look like I need something to keep me pump up to study so I’m asking you if you want to stay in my room,” Jaebum repeats and reaches out to grab Jinyoung’s hand in his, “You still haven’t finished your works, right? You can bring your things here and stay in my room. I can close the windows if the room is too cold for you and you can use my blanket to warm yourself. Hmm?”

 

Jinyoung squeezes his hand around Jaebum’s slightly and nods, “Yeah, okay. I’ll— I’ll go get my things,”

 

Jaebum smiles and softly let go off Jinyoung’s cold hand, “Alright. I’ll be waiting,”

 

For Jinyoung to get his things and come back to Jaebum’s room, it didn’t take much time. Jaebum turns around to see Jinyoung standing at the door with his laptop and his favorite pillow in his arms and he watches Jinyoung closes the door. Jinyoung then crawled on Jaebum’s bed and positioned himself comfortable as he wrapped himself around Jaebum’s blanket before he opens his laptop and gets back to his work. Jaebum smiled softly at the view of Jinyoung wraps himself in his blanket before shift his attention back on the scattering papers.

 

“Am I distracting you?” Jinyoung asks after almost half an hour of Jaebum keeps glancing at his direction.

 

“No, you don’t,”

 

“But you look like you’re distracted of my presence,” Jinyoung replies as he frowns slightly at Jaebum who is stretching himself.

 

“You’re not distracting me,” Jaebum says, smiling softly, “It feels new to have you in my room,”

 

“Oh,”

 

“Are you cold?” Jaebum asks, “You want me to close the window?”

 

“Will you be okay?” Jinyoung asks back and Jaebum turns to look at him confusedly.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean—“ Jinyoung points to the opened window and to Jaebum, “I often noticed that whenever you’re in your study mode, you would open the window widely so will you be okay if you close the window just because I’m feeling cold?”

 

Jaebum chuckles and shrugs, “It’s fine. I opened the window just to prevent myself from falling asleep and the cold breeze keeps me awake. You want me to close the window?”

 

Jinyoung watched back and forth between the window and Jaebum before he nodded and watches as Jaebum stands up to close the window and they soon fell silence again as they turns their attention back on their works. Only later, when Jaebum reaches out for his mug only to notice that he has finished drinking his coffee. Jaebum then turns slightly to look at Jinyoung who is already sleeping with full body wraps around the blanket. Jinyoung still has his laptop open, Jaebum notices and Jaebum gets off from his chair and walks toward his bed. He reaches out his hand to put Jinyoung’s laptop on sleep mode and sits on the bed, next to where Jinyoung is sleeping to admire the younger.

 

He’ll get used to this, Jaebum thought, that he’ll get used to have Jinyoung inside of his room – sleeping on his bed with his blanket wraps around the younger’s body. Jaebum will get used to have Jinyoung’s scent on his bedsheet and in his room. Jaebum will get used to Jinyoung’s warmth in his room. Jaebum will get used of staring at Jinyoung this closely.

 

The younger sleeps so peacefully and Jaebum doesn’t want to do anything at the moment but only to stare at the younger’s peaceful and soft expression while he’s asleep. He watched the sleeping Jinyoung for the next few minutes and dived down to place a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead before he gets off from the bed and grab the mug along with the now empty plate, walking out from the room to the kitchen with a smile across his face.

 

He’ll get used of Jinyoung’s presence in his room.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601874) by [fables1400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fables1400/pseuds/fables1400)




End file.
